Chpt12 Ep3: "The Foundry"
Chpt12 Ep3: "The Foundry" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' In St. Paul, Minnesota, a couple walks out of a restaurant, they hear a baby crying from a seemingly abandoned house just nearby. The girl, goes into the house to help the baby while her boyfriend calls the police. She walks into the home and follows the baby's cries only to discover a bloody doll wrapped in blankets. The lights go out and something makes contact to her and yells. Her boyfriend hears her scream and rushes in to aid her. But then the suddenly door shuts behind them. A tall shadow from the corner of the room rises and then attacks the couple as they scream in terror. At the bunker, Mary is looking through John's journal when Castiel comes in and explains angels don't need sleep. Mary says she's going to try to sleep again, but stops to ask Cass about how long it took before he felt like he belonged here. His answer doesn't seem to please Mary, but Cass explains that she does belong here, even if she isn't sure that she does. As she readies for bed, Mary stares at herself in the mirror awhile before beginning to cut her hair. The following morning, Kurt and Hunter are in the kitchen, they discuss on trying to find any record of the British Men of Letters in their archives of the base but only discovers a note left behind, which contains blacked out lines on the note. Cass shows up to say he has to go and he's found a lead on Lucifer, but he wants to go alone despite the duo offering to go. He explains that he thinks they are needed here, Hunter seems upset that Cass ditched them. Kurt explains that Hunter's mom isn't adapting well lately, having to spot her up in the middle of the night just hours earlier. Mary then comes in with her new haircut, eats cold bacon, and Hunter comments that "We are so related". She tells them that she found a case they can work on at the moment. But this brings a concern to the boys. She explains that she just wants to stretch her legs and get back into hunting the supernatural. Kurt seems supportive, but Hunter is less than thrilled. But she suggests it as a "family hunting trip" and tells the duo to get ready before heading out. Meanwhile, Cas is interviewing Timmy, the bandmate of Vince Vincente. He tells Cas that Vince physically threw him from the room, as if he had the strength of someone inhuman. He's sure it wasn't the Vince he knew. Cas asks Timmy to call him if he remembers anything else and gives him a card. The rocker scoffs, "Ok... Agent Beyonce?" As Cas leaves the lobby, passing by the bar, Crowley calls out to him, "Guess that makes me agent Jay Z." Cass turns to him with an annoyed look on his face. Mary and the boys then show up as FBI to get information of the possible case that she found. Hunter spots a strange mark on one of the bodies and asks if it's a burn, but it turns out to be frostbite in a 65-degree room. Their hearts were literally frozen and the coroner doesn't know how to explain it. In the parking lot of the hotel, Crowley is trying to convince Cass to work together considering it's been weeks since they tried to kill each other. Cass tries to avoid the conversation, but Crowley makes him listen by showing him postcards from the sister of Vince, possibly leading to the whereabouts of Lucifer along with using Vince as a vessel. Mary and the boys investigate the house, and her EMF started going off in the room where the couple died. She approaches the same doll when Hunter calls to her, but the door has slammed shut and sealed her in like it did with the couple. Hunter morphs as the Titanium Ranger and uses his axe to break in as a little ghost boy grabs Mary's hand and then disappears as the duo enters the room and rescues her. They leave and begin to do research at back in their motel room, but Mary asks if they are ready to ask the locals about the house. This confuses the boys and they explain all that legwork is obsolete now. Kurt is already in the police database. Elizabeth Moriarty was the first child to die, but records go back. Kurt says they'll teach her how to do this, but she seems overwhelmed. Cas and Crowley arrive at the home of Vince Vincente's sister. She slams the door in Cas's face and immediately calls Vince telling him federal agents are looking for him and he's in trouble. Crowley and Cas enter the house through their own means, and Cas is able to tell that she was recently healed. Crowley notices an abandoned wheelchair and deduces that she has been healed to walk again. He threatens to undo the cure, but Cas stops him. Cas explains to the woman that it wasn't Vince who healed her, it was something more sinister and evil. She admits that he'd acted strangely, coldly, while he was there, and then mentions that he'd had a red-headed "groupie" with him. Crowley tells Cas they need to go to Vince's cabin in Sagamore Hills, Ohio. Turning out to be in that cabin, lucifer is looking at his degrading vessel in the mirror, while Rita Repulsa is now tied in chains. Lucifer: Hmm, thought this one would last a bit longer before going all Keith Richards on me. This vessel hopping's getting old. Just as I get used to the limitations of one meatsuit, I gotta cut bait and jump to the next flawed lump. Rita: Then...you want me to make that vessel permanent? Strong enough to hold you? Lucifer: Does look good on me. Show me what you got, Red. Huh? Rita: I-I'd help, I would, but I don't have the Book of the Damned with me at the moment--- Lucifer: Oh, no, of course you don't. Besides, you don't need the book. Clever girl like you must have it all-up-in-here at her head by now. Rita: And if I refuse? Lucifer: I snap your neck again. her by the neck Only this time, I'll rip your head clean off afterwards. Hmm? Rita grows a worried look about her current situation. At the motel, Kurt and Hunter have discovered they are tracking vengeful children spirits, Mylings (Scandinavian). There's nothing about frozen hearts, but their cries lead adults to their deaths. Mary says that little boy who grabbed her didn't want to hurt her, he was scared. Kurt says it must have felt that way, but he explains that Mary was marked like Natalia. If they hadn't gotten there in time, then she might not be there now. Hunter says to salt and burn all the bones, Kurt agrees, but Mary has a vision and collapses. She sees the little boy from the house asking for help. Hunter gives Mary his phone and to call if she needs them, they leave. Mary has no idea what the touch phone is or how to use it, so she uses a landline to make some calls instead. Mary finds the last owner, Cheryl, and the mother says Lucas was so cold when she found him. She describes the boy who Mary saw in the house. Mary apologizes, but Cheryl says it's actually been kind of nice. Mary and her hang up as we go to Kurt and Hunter burning Lucas' bones. Kurt is worried about Mary, but Hunter says that she's back and that's what matters. He wants one good thing, he doesn't want to turn it into a problem. When they return to the motel, Mary is gone and her bag is missing. Mary, crowbar and bag in hand, enters the old house and finds Lucas. Lucas doesn't respond to her at first, Mary explains that she talked to his mom and Lucas turns away from her. He then points to the basement door and vanishes as Mary opens it. She goes down the stairs, Lucas comes back, but when he tries to talk no words come out. Kurt and Hunter call her. Hunter says that they burned the remains, but Lucas is still here. They tell her to leave, but the phone starts having connection problems. At the cabin, Rita is performing a ritual as she paints sigils onto the chest of Lucifer's vessel. Rita: Ash of the Hawthorn Tree. Lucifer: And the patterns? Rita: A Druidic glyph. I'm using a hybrid spell of my own device – Book of the Damned and Celtic magic. Should give your vessel the resiliency and strength of the mightiest tree. Lucifer: Oh. There's a woody joke in there somewhere. Let's get back to that nagging little word – "should." LUCIFER grabs Rita tightly. Rita: I-I can't promise the spell will last forever. There's no known magic for that. But it will last. lucifer releases rita and she turns around to gather the rest of the spell looking angry. Rita: The final step. rita lights some incense and walks back towards lucifer and starts walking a circle around him. Rita: Permission to speak, Dark Lord? If – WHEN the spell succeeds and you are restored to your full glory... Lucifer: Will I just kill you? Rita: weeping Please! I can be of value beyond this spell. Lucifer: We'll see. Rita: head Thank you, my liege. She finished her circle of lucifer and places her hand on his chest over the glyph she's drawn. She looks up at lucifer and speaks the activation word. Rita: Fes..ti..na! There is a flash of light, rita backs away and lucifer seems to realize the spell is not what he thought it was. Lucifer: Red, what did you do?! Rita: Sped up the decaying process, my Lord. You thought Keith Richards was bad? Try Iggy Pop! Lucifer: stumbling as his body is decaying Oh, decapitation is far too merciful for you, ginger bitch! Rita throws something into her cauldron. there a flash of fire and lucifer yells and backs away slightly. Lucifer: Aah! No! You can't destroy me! Rita: Not yet, but I can send you far, FAR away. Try finding a new vessel at the bottom of the bloody ocean! Abi! Lucifer: Aah! Lucifer disappears in a flash of purple light as Rita is astonished by being able to vanquish Lucifer. Mary is in the basement with Lucas and asks what is keeping him there. He tells her, "he is" and points out an area of wall. When she returns in the living room of the house to get her tools, just then the tall ghost of a man comes forth. Mary recognizes him as one of the homeowners, Hugo Moriarty, but when she tries to confront him about killing all the children, then he starts choking her. Kurt and Hunter arrive at the house as she falls, and when they try to help her she tosses Hunter aside. Kurt sees ectoplasm leaking from her eyes and figures out Mary’s been possessed. Mary is able to fight the spirit off briefly, long enough to tell Kurt to check the basement. Then the spirit takes over again and she comes after Hunter. He can't bring himself to attack her with his weapon, but when she turns away from Hunter to go after Kurt in the basement, Hunter wraps her up in iron chains. Kurt rushes down to the basement. Lucas is there, pointing again to a section of the wall. Kurt uses his Baku Laser sword to tear down the wall and finds the bones of the ghost to which he salts and burns it. Finally, the spirit is forcefully ejected from Mary. The spirits of all the dead children surround the ghost of the killer as it's spirit flames up, destroying it. Where then, the children are now freed as each glows brightly before ascending up out of the house. Cass and Crowley have arrived in Vince's cabin where Rita is there waiting for them. Rita: If your looking for Lucifer, you JUST missed him. Care for some cup of tea? takes a sip from one Moments later, the trio are now leaving the cabin. Rita: Until you forced me to get back in the game, I'd tried to forget about Lucifer. I loathe him, and I loathe that I had any part in letting him out of the pit he belongs in. Castiel: So you'll help us, then? Rita: Good God, no. That whole FBI pantsuit look? Not my hex bag. But if you get Lucifer cornered and find yourself in need, I'm there. Crowley: Okay, so it's settled then. Call you later then, mommy. disappears Back at the bunker, Hunter apologizes to Mary for sidelining her and says she managed to kick ass after all, but Mary doesn't agree. Mary says that Hugo Moriarty went mad and buried himself alive in the basement. He starved to death and when new families came in, he covented their children and took them. He got his power from the kids he stole. Mary explains he's greedy and twisted, but Hunter says that she's home now and that it's all okay. Although Mary replies: Mary: No. I'm not. I miss John. I miss my boys. Hunter looks confused and hurt by her words then Kurt walks in to join them. Hunter: We're..right here, mom. Mary: I know. But in my head, I'm still mourning them as I knew them. My baby Kurt at Kurt. And, my little boy Hunter turns to look at Hunter, now with a saddened look. Just feels like yesterday, we were together in Heaven, and now...I'm here, and John is gone, and my boys are different. And every moment I spend with you...reminds me every moment I lost with them. Mary looks around at the boys trying to get them to understand. Mary: And I thought hunting, working, would clear my head. Hunter: Mom...w-what are you trying to say? Mary: ...I have to go. Hunter begins to look heart-broken. Mary: I'm sorry. I'm just...so sorry. I only need a little time. She steps towards Hunter, but he backs away from her and continues looking down. Mary stops and looks at him for a moment before turning and picking up John's journal. Then goes to give Hunter a hug but doesn't hold on to her while he's filled nothing but sadness for the moment. She then turns to look at Kurt. Mary: I love you. I love you both. Mary goes to her bag and puts John's journal inside and then heads up the stairs to the exit. Hunter watches her leave as he grows a disappointed look on his face.